Vol de papiers
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Durant ses études de droit, Ludwig s'intéresse à un étudiant à l'opposé de lui.


Cet OS a été écrit lors d'une nuit des lemons spéciale rentrée estudiantine. Elle s'est tenue le premier septembre. D'habitude, nous les organisons en fin de mois, le vendredi ou le samedi. Notre prochaine soirée drabbles est le 15 septembre à partir de 20 heures.

Le thème était : Expression artistique - vélocité, benêt et chronophage avec une photo d'un étudiant débordé avec un petit écriteau help.

 **Avertissement :** Le lime est tout ridicule, parce que j'étais très fatiguée et que je n'ai pas réussi à veiller très longtemps. Ecrire dans un temps limité n'est pas toujours évident. J'ai mis en M pour être tranquille, quant au rating et au thème général du texte.

 **Disclaimers :** APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Remaniement du texte :** Après une remarque judicieuse, ce texte a été recorrigé. Il se peut que des textes publiés récemment aient subi les affres du correcteur à la frappe de mon logiciel.

* * *

 **Vol de papier**

Ludwig étudiait le droit pour devenir avocat.

Il prenait avec beaucoup de sérieux ses études, contrairement à un élève qui attirait constamment son attention.

Vargas arrivait toujours en retard en cours et s'affalait sur les bancs du fond. Dès qu'il ouvrait son cartable, ses notes volaient jusqu'au bureau des professeurs. Il ne devrait pas suivre le droit et déranger les autres élèves avec ses excuses et ses grands mouvements de bras pour récupérer ses papiers froissés.

Ludwig l'imaginait bien plus volontiers sur une piste d'athlétisme en raison de sa vélocité.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'étudiant italien ne trouvait pas sa place dans cette Université.

Vargas n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège, papoter avec ses voisins et paumer ses papiers.

Ludwig jetait souvent des coups d'œil prudent vers son camarade du haut. Il s'était déjà reçu un mot malencontreux à la figure l'invitant à dîner au restaurant universitaire.

Un petit signe de la main et un sourire encourageants ne l'avaient pourtant pas décidé à se rapprocher de l'italien.

Il estimait que le jeune homme pourrait le distraire.

Ludwig avait découvert son homosexualité durant le lycée, mais n'avait jamais osé aborder un homme. L'Université lui permettait de vivre loin de ses parents et des proches et le tentait à vivre de nouvelles expériences.

Et ce Vargas lui plaisait physiquement.

En ce qui concerne le caractère, il ne trouvait pas plus opposé au sien. Il se demandait bien quels atomes crochus pourraient les relier. Ludwig n'osait donc pas lier connaissance.

Suite au contrôle continu, Ludwig eut l'occasion de connaître celle de Vargas. Il avait encore laissé échapper ses papiers.

Alors qu'il travaillait comme un forcené, le brun si nonchalant avait obtenu la même note.

En fait, il avait mal jugé une personne bordélique en la prenant pour un benêt incapable de s'organiser. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Vargas criait à l'aide tellement il était submergé par ses études.

Cette fausse apparence l'avait fait grandir.

Ludwig regrettait de ne pas avoir répondu à son invitation plus tôt. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard pour lier connaissance avec cette personne brillante et tellement étrange.

Un jour, Ludwig fut obligé de prendre le métro avec les autres étudiants. Sa famille lui avait prêté une voiture, ce qui lui arrangeait la vie de manière pratique, mais le mettait à l'écart des étudiants. Cette fois-ci, elle était tombée en panne.

Dans sa rame se trouvait Vargas. Feliciano de son prénom. Ludwig l'avait appris au détour d'un couloir. L'un de ses amis l'avait appelé à grand renfort de cris.

Quand ils descendirent à la même station, le cœur de Ludwig battit un peu plus fort. Ils habitaient proche l'un de l'autre. Peu de temps après qu'ils eurent franchi les barrières de sécurité, Feliciano courut à une vitesse extraordinaire et se jeta dans les bras d'une copie conforme de lui-même.

« Romano !

— Putain ! Fais pas chier ! J'aime pas les démonstrations en public.

— Ne l'écoute pas, dit un homme plus âgé en embrassant les cheveux de Romano. Il fait son grognon, comme d'habitude. Il saute de joie intérieurement. Il a insisté pour t'attendre...

— Mais c'est pas vrai, bastardo !

— On rentre à l'appart ? J'ai acheté de quoi faire une bonne pizza. »

Les trois bruns s'en allèrent de leur côté. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jumeau de Feliciano et son bâtard formait un couple. Feliciano ne serait donc pas rebuté par des relations homosexuelles dans son entourage.

Tout à coup, Ludwig se sentit plus libre de se déclarer à Feliciano.

Il se surprit à sortir plus souvent de chez lui, pour tenter de croiser Feliciano. Il continua à prendre le métro pour le voir chaque soir. Feliciano courrait un peu avant de venir, se changeait pour paraître plus sérieux et prenait souvent la dernière rame le matin. Quant au soir, il arrivait souvent bien avant lui, comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Travaillait-il en dehors des cours ?

Ludwig finit par le suivre discrètement et arriva jusqu'à l'Université des Arts et des Lettres de la ville. Un peu intimidé, il entra à la suite de Feliciano. L'Italien se dirigea directement vers une salle à l'écart et laissa la porte entrouverte après son passage.

Ludwig s'approcha prudemment et regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité de sa vie. Il découvrait un nouvel élément de cet être qui le fascinait. Feliciano enleva la protection d'une toile et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Tu peux entrer, tu sais ? »

Penaud, Ludwid franchit le pas de la porte.

« Tu commençais à devenir flippant à me suivre partout. Vee ! Tu peux m'appeler Feli et me regarder peindre si tu veux.

— C'est de ta main.

— C'est une œuvre assez chronophage, alors je vais m'y mettre immédiatement. Mon père m'a bien fait comprendre que l'art ne me ferait pas vivre. Vee ! Je vais lui démontrer que je peux y arriver même en suivant les études qu'il m'a imposées.

— Tu as déjà pris des cours ?

— Je suis autodidacte. »

Les cernes sous ses yeux arrivaient à lui faire peur, alors qu'il s'acharnait dans ses études. La passion dévorait Feliciano jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Il ne pouvait pas combler les désirs de ses parents et ses propres aspirations.

Il peignait excessivement bien.

On aurait dit qu'il s'évadait des cours et du reste, rien qu'en maniant un pinceau. Toutes ses affaires étaient minutieusement rangées, comme s'il leur accordait beaucoup plus d'importance que ses notes de cours.

« Je voulais t'inviter à manger un morceau, dit Ludwig au bout d'un certain temps à l'observer. Tu dois avoir faim ?

— Tu connais déjà mon point faible. »

Durant les jours suivants, ils mangèrent et écoutèrent de la musique ensemble. Ludwig arrivait à lui faire lâcher ses pinceaux quelque temps et à le détendre. Il ne savait pas comment il y arrivait. Il avait toujours été un étudiant strict et organisé. Peut-être cet ordre dans sa vie rassurait Feliciano. Le brun partait dans tous les sens. Bon en tout, il fallait le canaliser.

Ludwig l'emmena se dépenser plusieurs fois. Étrangement, sa toile monumentale avançait encore plus vite. Et ses notes chutaient. Feliciano ne se désintéressait pas vraiment du droit, mais ne se sentait plus obligé de viser le top niveau dès sa première année.

Feliciano commençait à sécher les cours, quand l'inspiration lui venait pour des tableaux moins ambitieux.

Ludwig ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il lui transmettait ce qu'il avait manqué. L'Italien comprenait assez vite les concepts importants, quand Ludwig les lui expliquait.

Ils s'invitaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre assez régulièrement. D'ailleurs, Ludwig avait officiellement fait connaissance avec la peste de jumeau de Feliciano. Une personne peu agréable et insultante, mais absolument mignonne au fond, selon son petit ami.

Quand Feliciano finit sa toile majeure, ils ouvrirent le champagne dans la salle de l'Université des Arts tenue par le grand-père de l'Italien. Un petit éméché, ils en vinrent à se rapprocher et même à s'embrasser.

Ludwig avait rêvé plusieurs fois de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Feliciano, sans oser l'espérer. Il désirait également le toucher. Désinhibé par l'alcool, il passa ses doigts sous le pull de Feliciano. Le brun le regarda avec un air hésitant.

« Si tu ne veux pas, je m'arrête.

— Non. Continue », dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Ses mains maladroites parcourent le corps pressé contre le sien. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, dans cette salle où tout le monde pourrait les surprendre. Juste quelques baisers et des mains baladeuses, emplis de promesse.

À bout de souffle, Feliciano lui demanda la permission de dormir chez lui.


End file.
